powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Manipulation
The ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing disease, and biological functions Also Called *Biokinesis *Morbikinesis *Vitakinesis *Corporeal Evocation Capability *The user can control life on a cellular level. *Can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. *Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. *Can be immune to all Toxins, Diseases, and Poisons. *Some may be able to manipulate their own cells or the cells of living organisms around them. Limitations *Use of this ability could be very painful. *Permanent damage to affected areas may result with prolonged use. *Emotions such as extreme excitement or surprise could activate powers in awkward situations. *DNA changes could take time to complete. *May not always work on those with Enhanced Regeneration, since they can be immune from certain to all disease. *Might not work on those with Immortality. Usages *Acid Generation *Acidic Blood *Activation & Deactivation *Age Manipulation *Alien Mimicry *Anatomical Liberation *Animal Mimicry *Biological Assimilation *Blade Retraction *Blood Manipulation *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Body Shedding *Body Heat Camouflage *Bone Manipulation *Camouflage *Cephalophore *Claw Retraction *Death Inducement *Deformation *Dermal Armor *Digestive Manipulation *Disease Manipulation *DNA Replication *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Regeneration *Evolution *Fat Manipulation *Genesis *Healing *Healing Blood *Hibernation *Immortality through cellular regeneration *Malleable Anatomy *Meiosis Manipulation *Metabolic Control *Mitosis Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Mutation Inducement *Nail Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Necrosis Inducement *Nerve Manipulation *Organic Constructs *Pheromone Manipulation *Plant Mimicry *Power Augmentation via manipulating DNA *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Prehensile Hair *Pulse Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Reanimation *Shapeshifting *Skin Manipulation *Sleep Inducement *Sleep Manipulation *Tentacle Extension Techniques Most can perform: *''metabolic control'': to control one’s body functions *''cellular transmutation'': to dynamically convert cells *''hypnokinesis'': to control sleep patterns *''sensory alteration'': to increase/decrease the senses of others *''corporeal evocation'': to incite others to involuntarily corporally evacuate. The user can cause others to sneeze, cough, yawn, belch, vomit, swallow, itch, twitch, or feel the urge to visit a lavatory, etc. Variations Some may only possess the power of: 'Ethnicity Shifting ' *The power to change the ethnicity a subject by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can make new ethnicities at high level 'Gender Shifting ' *The power to shift the gender of an organism by rearraning their DNA with one's mind. Can be used oneself. 'Appendage Generation ' *The power to produce extra body parts. The user’s body rapidly turns over new cells, but at the users will they can manifest new organs with moments. Can grow arms extra arms, legs, eyes, noses, etc. The new organs may disintegrate away as a side effect. 'Expansion ' *The power to manipulate one's own fat to expand limbs,or turn into a huge ball of fat,which can be rather destructive.As a ball,the user is also protected by a thick layer of blubber. 'Voodoo ' *Users may control targets muscles, motor functions, and perhaps even some higher brain function. This variation may be limited to use through a genetic duplicator such as a Voodoo doll. 'Disease Manipulation ' *Control or manipulation diseases, along with symptoms. The user can also create bioweapons with this. Users *Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel) *Anti-Venom (Marvel) He can biologically cleanse impurities from other people's bodies. *Mr. Sinister (Marvel) *En Sabah Nur (Marvel) via Celestial Tech. *Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Shawn Farrell (The 4400) *Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Plasmids (Bioshock series) *Time Lords/Ladies'' (Doctor Who) via Regeneration *Nergal and Nergal Jr. (''Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) *Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) through a voodoo doll-like device *Jeremy Greer (Heroes) can harm or heal others' bodies Gallery forty-four-hundred-flueger47.jpg|Shawn Farrell (The 4400) used his ability to hurt and heal. 0002xcgc.jpg|Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cell.jpg|Those with Biological Manipulation can control biological substance as a cellar level. Blackhand.jpg|Elixir (Marvel) Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg|Cassandra Nova (Marvel) Ivankov.png|Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) Szayel Doll.jpg|Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) opens a Voodoo doll to crush his opponents organs and bones. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation